Knexinator42
K42 is a villain that appears in K41's bloopers. Appearances: Into the World * K42 appears in the house K41 and Mario take refuge in, and reveals he was the one that trapped them there so he could steal K41's identity. He gets chased until he reaches the top of a cliff. Steve sacrifices himself to push himself and K42 off the cliff, giving Mario and K41 cookies that will allow them to return home. An Eclipseful Ending * K42 watches the eclipse. Mushroom Wars * K42 fights on Bowser's side. During the final battle K41 attacks him and defeats him. Platform Perils * K42 competes in the contest. He and K41 fight and push each other off the edge. He is later seen watching the results. Pipe Pressure * K42 reveals that he was the one who transported everyone into random places. He breaks up with Bowser for being an idiot. After the castles are destroyed, he tries one last time to get K41 to reveal his password, but gets burned by the Ender Dragon. Ssenmodnar Knex 1 * K42 appears in 2 skits. In the first one, he tries to rob a bank with no success. In the 2nd one, he advertises the Evil Pill, a pill that makes the user evil, but gets arrested for medical malpractice. 128 Ways to Kill Steve * K42 is one of Steve's deaths. He also gives the nuclear bombs to K41 when he kills Steve the final time. Mario's Multiversal Mixup * K42 is revealed to have been living in the crappy part of town, but reconciles with Bowser. He and Bowser then kidnap all the Youtubers but are defeated by K41, Mario, and Toad. A Normal Day * K42 is seen acting retarded. The Goomba Escape * K42 goes on vacation to Beach World. When Phil and Abmoog appear in Beach World, K42 gets mad at them for disturbing his vacation, and shoots them miles away. Shy Guy Scramble * K42 is enlisted to help remove the Shy Guy's mask, but attacks K41 instead. The Knex Blooper Competition * K42 is one of the spectators. Lego Love * K42 is enlisted as one of the people who could ask out K41's crush for him. K41 declines his offer. Demolition Derpy * K42 is partnered with Bowser. They try to attack K41 and Mario but get stuck. K42 later partners with Red and tries to crush K42 and Mario, but gets caught in the basketball exploding. It's a Wonderful Knex Life * K42 is seen celebrating Christmas with Wario, Yoshi, Bowser, and Red. Knexinator Origins * K42 is created by Bowser and remains loyal to him. He then goes to Peach's Castle to attack Mario and disapproves of K41's betrayal. He almost successfully holds Peach hostage but loses thanks to Bowser. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019 * Surviving K42 is one of the challenges, although he doesn't do anything that harms K41 and Mario. He teleports to an unknown location because of the reset button. Awakening * He originally goes with Bowser to attack K41 and the others, but later joins them instead. He makes it to Herobrine's base, but when he attacks him Herobrine traps him in blocks. He later gets restored and reluctantly agrees to go to lunch with K41. Ssenmodnar Knex 3 * K42 appears in the "Hot Kool-Aid" Skit.